


Remember Me Again

by awritersdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, College, F/M, Love, Reflection, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdaydream/pseuds/awritersdaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people in love run into each other after several months of being apart. However, the reunion is interpreted in two different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote randomly this week. I was thinking about how we misinterpret situations all the time, and how some relationships are compromised because of that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Girl**

My _darling_ , were you excited when we met serendipitously on the steps in front of the Clemmons building?

Were you frightened to see me with all of my books and all of my papers, my hair a wind-swept mess, my clothes still from the night before?

Did you notice, _darling_ , how pale my face was? Did you see how unhinged my limbs became?

I tried to avert my gaze, I tried to ignore your quickening pace, but somehow your eyes found mine.

Could you feel my heart, _darling_ , thumping like a drum?

I saw your silhouette round the corner, your crisp, checkered honey jacket, your casual khaki pants. Do you remember when you lent me your coat after a cold morning, and had me undo your tie after a long day?

Oh my _darling_ , do you know how long I have waited to see you again?

I have dreamed of running into you on this very path, near the creaking stairs and the archaic windows.

_Did you dream?_

But what transpired was far from my dreams, darling, for the look you regarded me with was unkind, and fleeting. Your words empty and flat. Your walk as brisk and unfriendly as a man who does not wish to be troubled with petty matters.

Did you mean to do me harm, my _darling_? Did you mean to cause such a stir within my bones?

I greeted you with a smile, a gesture so tender, so adoring, my delightful _darling_. I received you with gentleness and affection, and you watched me with quiet discomfort.

I felt a burden, a deadly virus that you tried for so long to avoid.

Have I imagined us, dear _darling_? Do I have it wrong?

I wept with lost hope, I burned with rejection.

_Did you know?_

_Did you see?_

You ruined my day. You have ruined me. _Could you tell?_

-

**Man**

I noticed, my _sweet_ , the look of panic that crossed your soft, innocent face.

I took in your rugged clothes and your wild hair, your pallid complexion and your unsteady steps.

But did you catch, my _sweet_ , the tremble in my voice?

Could you tell, my _sweet_ , that I was scared?

I saw you coming from meters away, _(I never was able to stop looking for you)_ and my heart leapt in anticipation.

Were you excited to see me?

Were you shocked?

I wanted to, _oh how I so wanted to my sweet_ , stay longer and talk of your life and your achievements and every possible occurrence in your life.

Alas, I have obligations, and as you know, time has never been a friend to me.

I do hope you were not offended by my casual tone and pathetic words, my _sweet_ , for I was at a loss for what to do.

Your smile, your bright beam took my eyes from their sockets and planted them in your heart. I was stunned, shaken.

It has been so long since my craving has been satisfied, so long since my heart has had a piece returned.

I was a wreck after we conversed for a brief moment only to pass each other, as if the encounter never occurred.

Lectures were not the same; my mind was too crowded with your soft voice and comforting appearance.

Will we meet again, my _sweet_ , or has fate united us only for a short while?

My days will never be so radiant, my nights never so sorrowful.

You have bewitched me, _my sweetest of sweet_ , and I’m afraid I have nowhere else to go but wherever you are.

What was once lost to me, has been returned.

You have awakened my body and soul.

You have revived my tired and aching bones.

You saved me. _Could you tell?_


End file.
